Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary cleansing device, and particularly relates to a sanitary cleansing device configured to spray cleansing water to a private area of a human body seated on a toilet seat to cleanse the private area.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-053929 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 02-197632 (Patent Literature 2) each describe a sanitary cleansing device. In these sanitary cleansing devices, a spray port of a nozzle configured to spray cleansing water is configured to move not only in a front-to-back direction (a direction connecting between front and back surfaces of a user seated on a toilet seat) but also in a right-to-left direction (a direction connecting between the right and left legs of the user seated on the toilet seat). With this configuration, movement of a water splash point of sprayed cleansing water on a human body can be expanded not only in the front-to-back direction but also in the right-to-left direction, and therefore, a wider area in the vicinity of a private area of the human body can be cleansed.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent No. 5196189 (Patent Literature 3) describes a water discharging device. In this water discharging device, water masses are formed by pulsation of discharged cleansing water, and therefore, a discharged water cross-sectional area is expanded. These water masses continuously come into contact with a cleansing target object so that a strong cleansing force can be successfully provided with a small amount of cleansing water.
Note that in the present specification, the “water mass” merely means a “volume of water,” and the phrasing of splashing water masses does not mean a state in which cleansing water sprayed from a water discharge port (a spray port) continuously contacts in a linear shape, but a state in which drops or particles of cleansing water intermittently contact.